


Winter Wonder

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Harry100's prompt #300: Winter is Coming, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #4: Pink Christmas Tree.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #300: Winter is Coming, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #4: [Pink Christmas Tree](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/pinkxmastree-0006_zpsl6ddlnhy.jpg.html).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Winter Wonder

~

Severus froze. “Absolutely not.” 

Harry, hanging ornaments on a Christmas tree, jumped. “Severus! You’re home early.”

“Clearly a fortuitous occurrence given what you’re doing. And the answer’s still no.” 

Harry sighed. “Teddy picked it out.” 

Severus hummed. “Your point?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Severus scowled. Did everyone know Teddy had him wrapped around his finger? “Fine, but how could you let him pick this…monstrosity?” 

Harry shrugged. “He said it matched his hair.” 

Severus studied the tree. The pink tree. “Salazar help me.” 

Harry coughed. “At least we’ll be…unique?” 

Severus sighed. Winter couldn’t be over soon enough for him. 

~


End file.
